warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Willibrord Molendijk
Willibrord Molendijk - "Weird Willi" to the street children of Riddra - is one of the human monsters that a slum like Suiddock will sometimes spit forth. In his early forties, he looks twenty years older thanks to his depraved life. Abused and abandoned by his prostitute mother, never knowing his father, he grew upon Suiddock's harsh quaysides tormented and friendless because of his stutter, shyness and hideously pock-marked face. Unable to gain an apprenticeship, he survived by working odd jobs, selling salvage, and the occasional robbery. Lacking the price of a doss-house bed, he lived on an abandoned boat. A few years ago, Willi refused to to turn over a valuable bauble he had found in Oudgeldwijk to Henschmann's thugs. They took it anyway and torched his boat for fun. Fleeing, he hid in the basement of an abandoned warehouse on Riddra. There, he uncovered an old sealed door that led to a cistern, built perhaps a thousand years before to catch rainwater. Willi became fascinated with the well, the strange markings along its rim, and the oily, inky black depths of the water. He'd sit for hours brooding over all the people who had hurt him, the women who had rejected him, who made him lonely. He hated them. He told the well about them. One day the well answered. It felt his pain and encouraged his hate. It told him how he could have friends forever. Willi came to worship the Voice from the Well. At its urging, he stole another boat and became a watercoachman. Using the magic the Voice gave him to disguise his appearance, he lured prostitutes with the promise of easy coin, while footsore goodwives and trusting children welcomed a free ride in a watercoach. He overpowers them and takes them back to the well, where he tortures and abuses them for the Voice's entertainment. Finally he kills them, cuts off their heads, and mounts each on a shelf so he can have his new friends nearby. The bodies he tosses naked into the well, where the Voice feeds on them. Willi keeps the clothes in a pile in the corner of the room. In the last five years Willi has killed 17 people. He does so when an old head stops talking to him (they don't move their mouths, but Willi can hear them in his mind) and the Voice tells him he needs to find a new friend. Friends are so inconstant - they keep leaving. But Willi can always find more. The Voice in the Well. Spirit of Hate. Daemon of Khaine. During the plague that ended the reign of Boris the Incompetent, a cult of Khaine took root in Marienburg. At its height, the cultists summoned and bound a servant of Khaine, feeding the corpses of their victims to the well in which it was bound. Eventually the cult was smashed but the spirit was not discovered, and its room was sealed behind a false wall and forgotten. Now it has a new worshipper, a weak fool who listens to its creed of hate and murder, who regularly feeds it flesh and blood. The daemon binds the souls of each new victim to its severed head and forces it to say nice things to its cultist. When the daemon is hungry for more worship, it consumes the captive soul and tells Willi that he must bring home another. Its only powers are the seduction of weak minds, binding and compelling souls offered in sacrifice, and the granting of one spell. It can be dismissed only by a ritual exorcism performed by priests of Morr. Source * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Marienburg: Sold Down the River ** : pg. 57 es:Willibrord Molendijk Category:Sorcerers Category:Marienburg Characters Category:Cult of Khaine Category:W Category:M